1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a waterproof function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,496 discloses a connector with a waterproof function. More particularly, the known connector with a waterproof function has a housing and terminal fittings are accommodated in the housing. Electric wires are fixed to the respective terminal fittings and extend from a rear end of the housing. The connector further includes a tubular rubber boot that is mounted on the housing. The rubber boot covers both an outer peripheral surface of the housing and the rear end of the housing, and the electric wires penetrate through the rubber boot. A cover is mounted on the housing and covers the rubber boot.
A ring-shaped seal is formed along the edge of an opening of the rubber boot. The seal has a first sealing surface that contacts an end surface of the opening of the cover and a second sealing surface that contacts a front surface of a mating connector. The seal is compressed elastically between the cover and the mating connector in a fit-in direction in which the connector is fit in the mating connector. As a result, the two sealing surfaces closely contact the cover and the mating connector elastically to prevent water from penetrating into the housing beyond the rear surface thereof from the gap between the rubber boot and the housing.
The seal of the above-described connector is compressed elastically in the fit-in direction between the cover and the mating connector to display a sealing function. However, it is difficult to fit the connectors together with the respective front surfaces confronting each other at a high accuracy in view of dimensional and mounting tolerances. Thus, there is a fear that both connectors will fit together in an inclined posture. In this case, the compressive elasticity of the seal becomes peripherally nonuniform and there is a fear that the seal will have a low degree of sealing performance.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that prevents water from penetrating beyond a rear surface of a housing from a gap between a rubber boot and the housing.